


Pull the trigger

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, Based on writing prompt, First Kiss, Love Confession, M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, and shitty, but i like it, hope you will too, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: -Do it. It's what we've both been waiting for, isn't it? So go on. Pull the trigger.





	Pull the trigger

Sherlock Holmes and James Moriarty have been enemies for a long time not even realizing that they started falling for each other.  
Case by case they discovered more and more things about themselves, from weaknesses to favorite color.  
There was only one thing. This at first never ending battle lead to final problem, a confrontation with unknown result, and that was the moment. They were in Baker Street apartment. Sherlock standing in the middle of the living room with a gun in his hand and Moriaty's head at the end of it. Mycroft, Lestrade and John who just got in, were standing at the entrance with mixed emotions on their faces.  
After a long lasting silence Moriarty spoke looking Sherlock in the eyes.  
-Do it. It's what we've both been waiting for, isn't it? So go on. Pull the trigger.  
That was the only thing the detective wanted to do, kill his nemesis, so what was stopping him? Why couldn't he do it? He looked back into criminal's brown eyes. So many years of playing hide and seek and that's the moment when he's supposed to end it, but he couldn't move. He just stood there with his right hand in the air, waiting for something.  
-Do it Sherlock.- suddenly spoke Mycroft.- He's killed many people, hurting even more. He should die.  
-Your brother is right.- John agreed.- Moriarty has been asking for it for a long time. It's the end Sherlock. Just pull the trigger.  
While two men were talking James and Sherlock had a long, based on starting "conversation". Detective loaded the gun and Moriarty closed his eyes.  
-I...- Holmes spoke after a moment of silence.- I can't...- he admitted taking his weapon down.  
-What?- Mycroft was at least shocked.-What do you mean you can't? He's the worst criminal London has ever seen.  
-I know.- Sherlock cut him off.- But he doesn't deserve to die.  
-HE DOES.- John lost his patience.- HE TRIED TO KILL ME. KILL US. WHAT DOES HE DESERVE IF NOT DEATH?  
But Holmes wasn't listening. He drowned in criminal's eyes.  
-Why have you done that?- Jim asked.  
-You're the most intelligent criminal here. You tell me.  
-I know. But I want to hear it from you.  
-All those years we've been playing that game. I was so busy trying to catch you that I didn't realize I fell in love with you.  
-With my mind.- Jim corrected.- But yes. You're right.- he smiled before connecting their lips.  
THE END


End file.
